


Lost

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: M/M, WHERE'S THE AIRPORT?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rockman and Blues try to find the airport. It just doesn't work out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlights0nata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/gifts).



> I'm getting lazier and lazier with my summaries. Buh.

“…I think we’re lost.”

“I thought you said you’d been here before.”

“But I was right next to the airport back then!”

“Then find it again.”

“I don’t even know what part we’re in. I—wait, let me turn the coordinates back on.” Before he could move, a red hand closed around his and he looked up to see a frown beneath a matching helmet. “What are you…?”

“No.”

“Wha—why not?”

“That’s cheating.”

“Blues, we’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“Cheating, Rockman.”

“It’s not cheating!” Rockman huffed, gesturing to a floating screen with both hands. “We’d still be in the middle of nowhere. We’d just know what nowhere we’re in the middle _of._ ”

“It’s still cheating. The rules of the game stated we cannot use coordinates to guide us.”

“But I’ve never seen _seen_ this part of Netfrica. If it was the network, that’d be different, but how are we supposed to navigate the _human_ world this way?”

“East.”

“…what?”

“I think we should go east.”

“But… Blues, there’s a lot of east. I thought you were supposed to head north when you were lost.”

“I doubt such rules apply for a GPS map. If we were thrown in the north end, going north will likely only land us in water.”

“But east could do that too…” Rockman frowned, turning to stare at the navi sitting behind him. Hovering before them was a window projecting an image of the human world through a GPS satellite system. The coordination and location normally displayed in the upper corner were blocked by a black box, much to Rockman’s utter frustration.

The two of them had been nestled together on the floor of Blues’ PET for over an hour as they attempted to navigate the world their operators lived in without any assistance from their own internal navigation or the maps offered coordinates. No matter what way they angled the camera, everything from their position looked almost completely the same, and the plants were less than helpful in terms of location – especially when Blues wouldn’t allow Rockman to look them up in order to see if they were native to only certain areas.

“I still think we should go east.”

“I still think we should use the coordinates,” Rockman mumbled, tapping the screen several times to get the camera moving.

“That’s West, Rockman.”

“I know it is,” the blue navi puffed his cheeks out, tapping in a westward direction again out of spite. “I decided we’re going west.”

“…if you’re certain.”

Almost twenty minutes later, they were still tapping west without any hope of seeing something useful.

“…I think we should go east.”

“I think you should shush.”

Raising an eyebrow behind his visor, Blues wrapped an arm around Rockman’s waist and tugged the other closer to his chest, adjusting his legs to allow him to lean forward and rest his chin on the smaller navi’s shoulder. Blue hands fell to Rockman’s lap as their red companions began navigating through the map with several easy flicks of Blues’ wrist, sending them back the way they came and toward the east.

It only took ten before Blues was looking at the small navi in his lap with smug satisfaction. The window’s camera was pointed at was obviously a small airport. “I believe I’ve won.”

“…I believe you’re a jerk,” Rockman pouted as he slumped against his partner’s chest in defeat.


End file.
